Resin Rose
by Sakura.Akumatenshi
Summary: Hanabusa: "Do I really have to write a summary? I'm bad at it..." Artemis: You have to! Hanabusa: "Akatsuki has a moment." Artemis: -sighs- You're hopeless... -facepalms herself-


XD I know, I made Akatsuki say a few Zero Kiryu quotes. I'm sorry guys!

All rights go to Matsuri Hino.

I breathed heavily and leaned against the wall. "...Can't believe I have to do this to keep fit..."

My uniform was completely soaked in sweat.

A boom of thunder announced the pounding shower of rain.

I was too far away to return to the Sun Dorm in time.

I just looked up at the grey sky, water cascading down my back and into the puddles.

Footsteps interrupted the soothing patter of the rain.

A voice spoke quietly. "Are you just going to stand there?"

I turned.

A shock of strawberry blond hair greeted my eyes. A pair of liquid amber eyes looked back at me. His muscular, 6 foot 2 body easily dominated my 5 foot 4.

I felt a slight blush creep onto my cheeks. "I was just heading back..."

Akatsuki Kain closed the distance between us. "Come on, I'll bring you to the Moon Dorm."

Without asking, he scooped me up into his arms. I began to protest, but he was unyielding under my fists.

_Damn vampire_.

In a second, he climbed the wall and jumped 20 feet to reach a balcony. He opened the bedroom door and slipped in quietly.

Akatsuki looked at the sleeping figure of his cousin and let me onto my feet. He whispered, "There's hot water in the bath. It's the door across the room."

Dripping, I shuffled into the private bathroom and locked it.

The restroom was large, complete with a showering stall and a separate bathtub.

I took my clothes off and sank into the warm heaven of water, sighing in relief. My muscles relaxed.

On the table next to me were two vases. One had red roses and the other had red peonies. There were also racks of bath salts, shower gels, bubble bath soaps, shampoos, conditioners, hair gels, hair muds, you get the idea.

I realised the bottles of lavender-scented and spice-scented products were half-empty, while the others laid untouched.

I reached out and took the floral hair products and squeezed a generous amount of shampoo onto my palm. I lathered my hair and closed my eyes, waiting for the treatment to settle. Once I rinsed out my locks, I applied conditioner and shower gel.

I finally got out of the bath and dried myself off. I looked at my wet clothes and balled them up, leaving the restroom.

Akatsuki was just pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants. He shrugged into a light lavender button-down shirt, not bothering to button it up, and turned. "I'm guessing you need some help with that."

I nodded sheepishly. "...I forgot to ask you..."

Akatsuki held out his hand. "Give it."

I gave it to him.

He tossed the uniform onto the leather couch and snapped his fingers.

A case of fire surrounding the uniform instantly began to dry my clothes.

I stared in wonder.

Akatsuki, with a wave of his hand, dispelled the fire and handed my warm uniform back to me.

I blushed furiously. "...Can you... um... turn around?"

He did so without complaint.

I changed quickly, raking my hair back with my fingers.

Akatsuki immediately turned back around. "Impressive. I thought you might take a while."

"Sh-Shut up."

His soft amber eyes made me turn into putty.

He clapped his hands once and a crackling fire appeared in the fireplace. "You seem unstable on your feet."

The moment his hands touched my shoulders, I melted.

Akatsuki led me to the fire and sat me down.

I turned my head so he wouldn't see my flushed cheeks.

"You know, you look cute when you're so flustered."

_Oh no... He realised..._

I gulped. "...Um... I... I guess..."

His hand buried itself in my hair. "You look so innocent..."

My heart thudded. "...I...I..."

He pulled my head to his chest. "...I envy you... You actually have a beating heart. We vampires don't have one."

I listened closely, ignoring the crackle of the fire and the thumps of my heart.

In his chest, I heard nothing but his breathing.

I felt the low rumble of his chuckle. "Your reaction's so intriguing. Why aren't you running away?"

I whispered, "It's because... I trust you..."

He pulled me close. "Are you afraid?"

I was surprised my voice didn't waver. "...No."

Akatsuki caressed my cheek before hooking his index finger under my chin and raising my head. "Miyuke..."

My eyes closed half-way. "...Akatsuki..."

He leaned down, focusing on my quivering lips, and kissed them softly. I closed my eyes completely and kissed him back- "...Mm..."

His kisses made me feel like spun glass, like a delicate doll, like a princess.

In return, I slipped my arms around his neck-I could not like go of him.

As if he was a resin rose...


End file.
